Needle in candle
by Xiao Yue Er
Summary: ever heard that if you were to stick a needle in a candle and light it up at midnight, when the flame reach the needle, your true love will appear in front of you? Yullen LaLe


AN: almost all my characters are oc so if dun like pls dun read… this is a Yullen and LaLe fic

Disclaimer: Dgrayman belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it, Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was late at night. As usual, Kanda was going to finish the day's training with meditating. But the annoying feeling of Lenalee's present just outside the training room was getting on his nerves…

"Tc… are you coming in or not?" Kanda called out towards the door.

Immediately, Lenalee entered the room with a nervous smile on her face.

"What?" Kanda barked

"Erm… You know… Erm… I read about this some time ago... From a very old book in the library… Erm… and I was dying to try it out… but… Erm…" Lenalee hesitated while Kanda just looked at her with a straight face.

Taking in a deep breath, Lenalee continued with a rush, "It was said that if you were to stick a needle in a candle and light it up at midnight, when the flame reach the needle, your true love will appear in front of you. Will you please do it with me because I don't want to try it alone."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll make sure Komui nii-san stay clear out of your way for a week."

"No."

"And I'll keep Lavi in line for you for a week."

Pause. "No."

"And I'll bring Allen into the dining hall same time as you for a week."

Longer pause. "No."

"Two weeks then."

Twitch

"Kanda _**nii-san**_, please…" Lenalee pleaded with the cutest sister look she could master knowing that Kanda will not be able to refuse her every time she called him nii-san which is why she reserved it for occasions like this.

Twitch Twitch

"Fine…" Kanda growled. "But remember your promise."

"No problem! I'll keep Komui nii-san and Lavi out of your hair for the next two weeks." Lenalee replied with a smile on her face.

"The _**last**_ one." Kanda hissed out and glared at her.

Lenalee's smile only got wider as she nodded in reply and thought, "Really, Kanda is SO obvious I wonder why Allen can't tell."

Sitting down beside Kanda, Lenalee took out a long white candle and two needles and placed them in front of them. Meanwhile Kanda decide to TRY to mediate while waiting for midnight to arrive.

Finally at ten minutes before midnight, Lenalee nudged at Kanda to get his attention. Taking up one needle, she placed it about an inch from the top of the candle. Kanda placed the other about inch below Lenalee's needle. Then when the clock strikes twelve, Lenalee light the candle up.

As the candle burn, Kanda stared at it calmly while Lenalee got more and more fidget.

"Stop fidgeting. _**HE**_ is back this afternoon already, isn't he?" Kanda casted a look at Lenalee "besides, it's his favorite hobby to roam around the HQ dark at night."

With a glowing face Lenalee splatter "Who said I was hoping for Lavi to appear?"

Kanda smirked "Yeah… Who said anything about the baka usagi?"

With that, Lenalee turned into a nice shade tomato. "I… He… Sigh… But he's the bookman's apprentice. In the end I'll just become ink on paper for him isn't it?"

Lenalee's expression took a 180 degree change and stared at the candle with a sad and gloomy face. "This is stupid. Let's stop."

Lenalee leaned forward to put out the candle but Kanda stopped her and pulled her back.

"He may be a baka but give him more credits will you?" Kanda said calmly while staring the flame reached the first needle.

Just then an ever cheerful Lavi bounced into the occupied training room and saw Kanda.

"Yuu chan!! What are you…" Lavi trailed off when he noticed someone beside Kanda, "doing here so late…" his face fell even further when he realized it was Lenalee, "in the night."

Looking back and forth at the two of them, Lavi's expression changed within seconds from confused to realization to heart-whacking pain then to no expression at all and said, "No! Never mind! I don't want to know!" Though his face was expressionless, his eye was filled with pain as he casted a last look at Lenalee, turned and left.

Lenalee, however, could only stare blankly at him at the turn of events. "Lavi appeared…" she could barely even breathe.

"Yes baka usagi came and if you don't move soon that might be the last you see of him." Kanda said.

"Hum?!?!?" Lenalee snapped out of her stupor and looked at Kanda in shock.

"You. Me. Midnight. Alone here." Kanda point out and the wheels in Lenalee's head finally clicked in place.

"WHAT?!?!?" Lenalee clapped both hands to her mouth and Kanda gave a nudge.

"GO!!" with that Lenalee activated her dark boots and went after the red hair teen.

After Lenalee left, Kanda continue to stare at the candle while praying that things will turn out fine. After all those two were the closest things that Kanda had known as family. Then he stood up, dusted his pants and turned toward the exit and paused.

"This IS stupid." He thought as he looked at the burning candle again. "I should just leave." Pause "It's so late he's probably asleep." The flame was reaching the needle. "What if someone else turn up? Someone like… Miranda…" Shiver!!! "But what if HE does turn up?" as Kanda pounder over things, the flame licked the needle and footsteps were heard from the exit.

Then Allen's face pops out of the exit. "Eh? Training room? But the dinning hall is… oh… Erm… Hi Kanda!"

Allen greeted Kanda with a shy smile and a hint of blush spreading from the tip of his ear. "Stupid! Stop blushing! Kanda will notice." Allen reminded himself but at the same time unable to stop his heart from racing at the sight of his crush.

Meanwhile Kanda stared at Allen while weighting his options. "BAAA… to the hell with everything…" Kanda decided and stepped towards Allen. "Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen pouted.

"MOYASHI. Do you love me?" Kanda smirked.

"Why don't you juWHAT?!?" Allen stared at Kanda wide-eye unable to believe his ears.

"Do you love me? Cause I think I'm falling in love with you." Kanda sneaked his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him closer.

Poor Allen just got redder and redder. Sneaking a look at Kanda, Allen whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you too…"

"Good!" Kanda bended down and planted his lips on Allen's, Allen panicked and pushed Kanda away. "No! No hanky panky for at least the first 3 months."

Kanda frown at Allen, "At least that was what Anita san taught me…" looking up at Kanda's face, "but I suppose a kiss is alright"

Kanda was then pleasantly surprised when Allen tip toe and connect their lips into a sweet sweet kiss.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Should I include a proper ending for the LaLe pair?

**i have no idea if this saying is true anot... i think i just read it from somewhere before so pls dun blame me if u were to try with no results.**

I know I should update love is not taught but felt 1st… I even got the draft out already… but due to some thing at home I was in no mood to refine it so sorry to keep u all waiting…

THEN I got this sudden inspiration to write one-shots so here u r! ^^ hope that u all have enjoyed it.

Pls generously review for this poor soul!


End file.
